Baby
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Kisah dimana keingintahuan Akashi Rouya tentang bagaimana membuahkan kehidupan. /"Membuat adik itu gimana caranya?"/ "Bikin adik itu pakai tepung ya?" / Baik Seijurou ataupun Tetsuya langsung bungkam begitu mendengar pertanyaan laknat keluar dari bibir mungil sang buah hati. Akakuro family. OC. OOC


**Baby**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko**

 **OC: Akashi Rouya (c) Rikka-Yandereki**

 **warning: Mpreg!typo, OOC dll**

 **Daddy!Aka x Mom!Kuro**

* * *

Menikmati hari libur ditemani sang buah hati membuat hari-hari pemuda **_babyblue_** ini kian membaik. Setelah seminggu penuh berjuang menuntaskan _**deadline**_ novel terbarunya, akhirnya ia bisa menghirup udara segar di pagi hari tanpa lingkar mata panda yang menghiasi iris _ **azure**_ nya. Surga, entah mengapa Tetsuya bisa menggambarkan suasananya seperti itu. Duduk santai sambil mengamati sang buah hati yang asyik bermain kotak warna-warni itu membuatnya mengulas senyum tipis. _**Anak itu sedang bermain rubik**_ , batinnya.

" _Okaa-san_ aku berhasil!" sang buang hati yang memiliki surai _**crimson**_ itu berlari kecil ke arah _Okaa-sann_ ya yang hanya mengamati. Tetsuya tersenyum dan menyambut pelukan yang dilayangkan oleh anaknya itu.

"Rouya-kun hebat." Puji Tetsuya sambil tersenyum. Anak itu berhasil menyatukan seluruh warna merah dan warna biru muda, "Tapi ini belum selesai, sayang. Kau tidak boleh hanya menyatukan dua sisi saja. Kau harus menyatukan empat sisi." kata Tetsuya mengistrupsi, membuat anak yang menyandang nama Akashi itu sedikit cemberut. Cih, padahal ia kira ia sudah berhasil.

"Rouya cuma suka warna merah dan biru muda. Tak suka warna lain." kini anak itu naik ke pangkuan Tetsuya dan duduk manis di sana, " _Okaa-san_ nanti malam temani Rouya tidur ya?"

Tetsuya mengulas senyum tipis, " _ **Ha'i**_ Rouya-kun."

Anak mungil berambut merah itu bernama Akashi Rouya. Bocah berusia enam tahun itu adalah buah hati Seijurou dan Tetsuya sejak mereka mengucap janji sehidup semati sebagai pasangan bahagia. Rouya lahir pada tanggal 11 April bertepatan saat hari jadi Seijurou dan Tetsuya. Ciri khas dari anak itu adalah surai _**crimson**_ yang menyala—turunan dari Seijurou, dan iris _**azure**_ yang jernih— turunan dari Tetsuya. Setidaknya anak itu tidak bermata **_heterochrome_** seperti Seijurou. Ia takut Rouya akan diejek teman-temannya hanya karena iris mata yang berbeda.

Pikiran seorang Ibu memang terlalu berlebihan, tetapi itu penting untuk kebaikan sang buah hati.

"Rouya-kun mau membaca novel terbaru _Okaa-san_?" tawar Tetsuya ramah. Ia menunjukan buku tebal itu pada iris _**azure**_ Rouya.

"Mau!" Rouya langsung semangat. Ia sedikit memundurkan kepalanya agar _Okaa-san_ nya lebih leluasa untuk membacakan novel itu. Kepala Rouya digunakan Tetsuya sebagai tumpuan dagunya.

"Oh ya _Okaa-san_." Rouya menoleh ke arah Tetsuya. Dua iris yang sama itu saling memandang, "Tadi pagi Rouya mimpi aneh sekali."

Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya, "Hm? mimpi apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku mimpi bermain dengan seorang perempuan." Rouya nyengir kuda, "Cantik banget lho. Mirip _Okaa-san_."

Oh Rouya. Jangan bilang kau sudah mengalami masa puber saat umur masih kecil seperti ini.

Yang memangku hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan, "Rouya tidak boleh tergoda dengan perempuan pada usia seperti ini."

Senyum kembali mengembang di wajah Rouya, "Hehe, _**gomen**_. Yang kusukai cuma _Okaa-san_ kok."

"Sayang sekali aku sudah milik _otou-san_ mu." balas Tetsuya datar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan merebut _Okaa-san_ dari _Otou-san_."

Tetsuya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mengapa Rouya jadi mengidap penyakit _**Okaa-san complex**_? oke, nama itu cukup aneh.

 **KRIET**

Pintu yang berasal dari kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda bersurai _**crimson**_ dengan rambut yang masih sedikit basah. Titik-titik air masih bersisa di wajah tampan miliknya. Bisa diperkirakan, ia habis selesai mandi.

"Seijurou-kun _**ohayou**_."

Pemuda yang bernama Akashi Seijurou itu tersenyum, " _ **Ohayou**_. Tumben kau bangun lebih cepat dariku."

"Seijurou-kun saja yang kemarin malam begadang hingga bangun telat." Tetsuya berkata secara blak-blakan. Tak peduli bila sosok Seijurou akan kesal karena istrinya menyindir dirinya di depan anaknya.

" _Otou-san_ bangun kesiangan? Apa? pemilik _**Akashi corp**_ bangun kesiangan?" Namanya masih bocah, pasti akan usil pada orang tuanya, "Mau dibawa kemana harga diri _otou-san_ yang selalu sempurna?" Rouya menyindir Akashi—sama seperti hal yang dilakukan _Okaa-san_ sebelumnya.

Sial, Seijurou kalah telak.

"Tidak ibu, tidak anak, sama saja." Seijurou menghela nafas pasrah. Kalau soal debat mulut, Seijurou pasti kalah bila berhadapan dengan Tetsuya. Apalagi Tetsuya didukung oleh Rouya, anaknya sendiri.

"Seijurou-kun sini." Tetsuya menepuk sebelah sofa yang di dudukinya, "Aku mau membacakan cerita untuk Rouya. Mau ikut?"

Seijurou hanya tersenyum menerima tawaran itu. Saat hendak berjalan, dirinya teringat sesuatu.

"Tetsuya sudah makan?" tanya Seijurou tiba-tiba, membuat iris _**azure**_ Tetsuya sedikit melebar.

"E-eh?" bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak sadar ia belum sarapan, "Aku lupa."

Seijurou menghela nafas. Kebiasaan buruk Tetsuya adalah lupa yang namanya sarapan. Padahal sarapan adalah kebutuhan penting di pagi hari untuk mengisi energi. Suatu alasan mengapa Seijurou selalu bangun lebih pagi hanya untuk mengingatkan Tetsuya untuk sarapan. Ah, tapi tidak untuk hari ini karena dirinya terlambat bangun.

"Rouya juga belum makan." bocah mungil itu memegang perutnya, "Aneh, perut Rouya tidak bunyi."

"Padahal kalian berdua lemah, tetapi tidak merasa lapar? Aneh." papar Seijurou acuh. Ia hanya menatap ibu dan anak itu dengan pandangan remeh.

"Kami tidak lemah!" ucap Tetsuya dan Rouya bersama. Rouya dan Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya yang berisi itu. Oh, ceritanya marah? ayolah, ekspresi mereka saat marah malah lucu di mata Seijurou.

Seijurou hanya berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang makan, "Ya-ya terserah. Cepat sarapan atau kalian berdua kuhukum."

Anak dan Ibu itu hanya saling bertatapan bingung. Ah sudahlah, yang penting mereka sarapan dulu sebelum dihukum _otou-san_ yang _**a** **bsolute**_ itu.

.—.—.

"Masakan _otou-san_ enak juga." Rouya menyudahi sarapannya. Tangan mungil itu meraih segelas susu yang sengaja Seijurou siapkan disampingnya, "Terima kasih atas makanannya."

"Terima kasih Seijurou-kun. Sup tofu buatanmu memang paling enak." Tetsuya turut memuji. Itung-itung sebagai balas budi mungkin?

"Sama-sama." Seijurou hanya bergumam singkat sambil menikmati _**morning tea**_ miliknya. Tetsuya tidak meminum teh, kebiasaannya sama seperti Rouya—minum susu.

Bocah mungil itu menikmati susu hangat buatan Seijurou. Setelah meneguknya setengah, ia membuka suara, "Ngomong-ngomong Rouya ngga pernah melihat _Okaa-san_ masak. Kenapa ya?"

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya tersedak minumannya sendiri—membuat Seijurou tersenyum jahil melihatnya.

"Sederhana saja. _Okaa-san_ mu itu tidak bisa masak."

Rouya bengong melihat jawaban _otou-san_ nya yang cukup terus terang. Apa? _Okaa-san_ nya tidak bisa masak? bukankah sebagian besar ibu itu bisa masak?

"Seijurou-kun jahat. Padahal aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk merahasiakannya dari Rouya-kun." Tetsuya meminum susu hangat itu sambil memaling muka. Ngambek, mungkin?

Hanya kekeh geli yang didapat dari bibir Seijurou, "Supaya kau mau berlatih memasak."

"Tak mau."

"Heeh? tidak lucu kalau pekerjaan rumah tangga ditanggung oleh suami."

"Biar saja. Biar aku yang mencari nafkah."

"Mana bisa, _Okaa-san_. _Otou-san_ kan yang nyari nafkah. kata _**sensei**_ pekerjaan seorang ibu itu mengurus rumah tangga, bukan mencari nafkah. Katanya mencari nafkah bila biaya keluarga tidak bisa ditanggung satu orang." jelas Rouya panjang lebar. Uh, Tetsuya seperti diceramah anak kecil saja.

"Rouya-kun memangnya bisa masak?" Tetsuya mendesis sinis. Ia semakin ngambek.

Rouya tampak berpikir, "Bisa kok. Otou-san mengajariku membuat telur, omelet, sup tofu, sup miso dan—"

"Cukup. Rouya-kun bisa masak." Tetsuya menyerah. Setelah Seijurou yang disudutkan, kini malah dirinya yang menjadi korban berikutnya.

"Makanya belajar memasak, sayang." Seijurou menyentil dahi Tetsuya hingga sedikit memerah, "Masa kalah sama anak umur enam tahun?"

Tetsuya memegang dahinya yang baru saja dijadikan sasaran sentilan, " _ **Ittai**_. Maaf saja Aku tak peduli."

"Dasar nakal." Seijurou menghela nafas, "Katanya mau membacakan cerita untuk Rouya, kok masih di sini?"

Oh iya Tetsuya lupa rencananya. Rencananya yang mau membaca cerita untuk Rouya harus tertunda karena sarapan.

"Ah iya." Tetsuya meraih tangan Rouya dan mengajak anak itu pergi, "Ayo Rouya kita main di ruang keluarga."

Iris azure itu menatap sosok yang masih betah dengan _ **morning tea**_ nya, " _Otou-san_ tidak ikut?"

Teh yang sedang dinikmati Seijurou harus terhenti, "Tak usah. _Otou-san_ masih ada pekerjaan."

"Seijurou-kun harus ikut." Tetsuya langsung menarik lengan Seijurou. Iris _**azure**_ dengan _ **heterochrome**_ itu saling bertemu pandang selama beberapa detik.

"Ikut main atau aku akan membenci Seijurou-kun." Tetsuya memang memiliki kebiasaan mengancam. Tenang saja, ancaman itu hanya untuk semata-mata menakuti lawan. Seharusnya Tetsuya tahu bahwa ancaman seperti ini tidak akan membuat Seijurou takut.

"Oh, benci saja aku. Tapi aku tak tanggung kalau tiap malam kau harus main sabun atau masturbasi karena tidak ada yang dijadikan **'teman'** malam." balas Seijurou dengan seringai yang terpartir sempurna di paras tampannya. Ini adalah salah satu kelemahan Tetsuya menurut Seijurou.

Wajah porselen Tetsuya sedikit memerah, "Seijurou-kun tidak boleh bersikap kasar pada istri. itu **KDRT**."

"Lalu aku peduli? kan yang menderita adalah Tetsuya."

"Seijurou-kun..." Tetsuya cemberut lagi. Ia dipermainkan oleh pemuda di depannya. Gemas, Tetsuya pun memeluk Seijurou dari belakang. Hanya pelukan di sekitar leher karena posisi Seijurou masih duduk di kursi.

"Mau menggoda?" tanya Akashi jahil, "Nanti pikiran anak kita ternoda."

"Tidak-tidak." Tetsuya masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan hal di luar kepala saat ada anaknya.

Sementara itu, Rouya hanya menatap bingung kedua orang tuanya yang melakukan hal aneh. Ah malas menunggu, bocah enam tahun itu pergi meninggalkan _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ nya berdua saja di ruang makan. Mungkin secara tak langsug, Rouya memberi waktu berdua untuk kedua orang tua mereka.

"Seijurou-kun ayo main." Suara Tetsuya semakin memanja. _**Mencoba menggunakan senjata andalan, huh?**_ batin Seijurou bertanya.

"Apa Tetsuya senga—"

"Nngh..."

Eh? Suara apa itu?

"Hnngh.. Aah...S-Seijurou...k-kunnnh..."

Hei suara itu berasal dari bibir mungil Tetsuya... kan?

"T-Tetsuya?"

Iris _**heterochrome**_ itu terbelalak begitu melihat istrinya tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti sedang bercinta dengannya. Tunggu, Seijurou tidak menganeh-anehkan Tetsuya lho? lantas mengapa pemuda ini mende—

"Aakh.. Aah..Sei...j...uro...kuun...hnng..."

Sial, sesuatu di bawah sana langsung terangsang begitu melodi indah itu mengalun lembut pada pendengarannya.

"Tetsuya berbicaralah dengan normal."

"Kumohon...hnn..iku...tlah...m..ain...hh.." gumam Tetsuya di sela-sela desahannya. Sekali lagi, Tetsuya mendesah tanpa sesuatu yang merangsang. Sebenarnya ia hanya membuat suara itu sendiri agar mirip dengan desahan—mengelabui Seijurou mungkin.

Sial, celana Akashi semakin sesak saja. Apa ia harus membeli celana baru?

"Baik-baik aku menyerah. Hentikan desahan dusta mu itu atau aku benar-benar akan membuatmu mendesah sekarang juga." Akashi menghela nafasnya begitu melihat raut muka istrinya langsung cerah, tidak lagi cemberut.

"Akhirnya menyerah juga. Aku tahu kelemahanmu Seijurou-kun. Kau pasti luluh kalau mendengar desahanku." Tetsuya menatap Akashi dengan datarnya. Ia mengambil segelas susu dan berbalik menyusul Rouya yang sudah meninggalkannya, "Kau kira siapa orang yang selalu kau ajak bercinta tiap hari? mau membuatku tidak bisa berjalan untuk selamanya, huh?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum. Ah, memang tepat sasaran sekali.

"Maaf Tetsuya. Aku tak bisa menahan nafsu ku yang buas. Jangan tanya alasan mengapa kau cepat memiliki anak."

.—.—.

" _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ lama sekali." Rouya menatap kedatangan kedua orang tuanya itu. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Tetsuya untuk membujuk Seijurou hanya untuk menemani Rouya bermain. Ah, lebih tepatnya dibacakan cerita dari novel buatan _okaa-san_ nya itu.

" _ **Gomen.**_ _Otou-san_ mu nakal sekali tidak mau menemanimu." Tetsuya melirik Seijurou yang masih memasang tampang _ **'bukan-aku-yang-salah'**_.

"Ayo _Okaa-san_ bacakan cerita untuk Rouya." bocah enam tahun itu semakin antusias ketika Tetsuya membuka lembar novel bersampul merah marun itu. Pemuda berparas manis itu duduk bersilang di lantai beralaskan karpet itu, mengikuti gaya duduk Rouya.

"Nee Tetsuya." panggil Seijurou tiba-tiba.

Tetsuya menoleh ke arah mata _**red gold**_ itu, "Apa?"

"Meski kita sudah punya anak, rasanya tetap sepi." gumamnya sambil duduk di sofa, bukan di lantai. Ia bisa melihat Rouya dan Tetsuya dengan jelas, "Rasanya ada yang kurang."

Iris _**azure**_ itu melirik malas, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin Rouya punya adik."

"..."

Butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk menyadarkan Tetsuya dari alam sadarnya yang melayang entah kemana.

Seijurou bilang... ingin punya adik?

"Seijurou-kun aku menolak." Tetsuya langsung memutuskan harapan Seijurou tanpa pikir panjang.

Iris _**heterochrome**_ itu menatap bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Mengurus Rouya sudah membuatku repot."

"Dua anak lebih baik."

"Akashi-kun tidak mengikuti program seperti itu. Seharusnya kau sadar prioritasmu yang berkeja dari matahari bangun sampai matahari tidur. Kau hampir tidak memiliki waktu bermain dengan Rouya—kecuali hari libur tentunya." Tetsuya mulai menceramahinya. Rouya hanya diam menatap kedua orang tuanya yang sepertinya akan berdebat. Oke, ambil popcorn dan nikmati drama gratis ini.

"Aku tahu. Tapi Rouya harus punya teman di rumah." balas Akashi singkat. Niat hati ingin meredakan perdebatan ini. Tetsuya pasti keras kepala kalau sudah berdebat, termasuk dirinya.

"Aku sudah cukup untuk menjadi teman Rouya."

"Mana ada teman anak enam tahun setinggi itu."

"Kau menyindirku? butuh kaca? dengan senang hati kuambilkan."

"Baik jangan menyindirku juga. Aku tahu kita kurang tinggi."

"Aku tinggi. Seijurou-kun saja yang pendek."

"Hei memangnya tinggimu berapa, hah? kau lebih pendek dariku."

"Rouya lebih pendek dariku."

"Bisakah tidak membahas tinggi badan?"

Rouya hanya menatap datar kedua orang tuanya yang berdepat tentang tinggi badan. Hah, membosankan sekali menatap dua insan yang berdebat tanpa ada aksi pukul memukul. Yah, mungkin ini faktor karena Rouya suka menonton drama genre _**adventure**_.

Hanya adu mulut yang dapat dilihat Rouya. Iris _**azure**_ milik Rouya menatap wajah _Okaa-san_ nya yang sedikit memerah karena menahan darah yang akan naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Ngomong-ngomong soal _Okaa-san_ , rasanya ia mendengar sepatah dua patah dari ucapan orang tuanya. Adik? teman di rumah? Ia mengerti dengan istilah itu, tetapi ia tidak mengerti bagaimana kedua orang tuanya bisa menghasilkan buah kehidupan, termasuk dirinya yang tiba-tiba sudah hidup di dunia ini.

Bagaimana proses pembuatannya? Memang mereka bikin pakai alat apa? mungkin itu pikiran yang bersarang di otak jenius Rouya.

" _Okaa-san_ , _Otou-san_ ," Rouya membuka suara—meredakan amarah kedua orang tuanya yang sebentar lagi akan terlunjak.

"Apa?" kompak. Itulah pikiran Rouya mengenai kedua orang tua yang menyadarinya.

"Membuat adik itu gimana caranya?"

"..."

 **Krik Krik**

Baik Seijurou ataupun Tetsuya langsung bungkam begitu mendengar pertanyaan laknat keluar dari bibir mungil sang buah hati. Dengan wajah polos, Rouya menatap kedua orang tuanya penuh harap—berharap untuk diberitahu tentunya.

"Itu...err..." Bahkan wajah datar Tetsuya kini tergantikan wajah gugup, "Ah nanti kau akan tahu."

"Heeh?" Rouya hanya bergumam bingung. Ia masih tidak mengerti maksud perkataan _okaa-san_ nya, "Kayak gimana?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu, Rouya." Akashi ikut membuka suara. Ia tahu jawaban sepele seperti itu tidak akan diterima anaknya begitu saja, "Itu hal dewasa. Kau belum cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya."

Bocah mungil itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Heh?"

Tetsuya meminum segelas susu hangat yang sempat dibawa tadi. Bermaksud meredakan dirinya yang nyaris marah pada Seijurou.

"Bikin adik itu pakai tepung ya?"

Dan Tetsuya tersedak minumannya begitu buah hati mereka melontarkan pertanyaan yang cukup aneh.

Seijurou mati-matian menahan tawa. Kadang tingkah laku anak kecil memang menggemaskan, "Iya. Pakai telur, mentega, dan tepung."

"Seijurou-kun jangan mengajarkan hal-hal aneh." imbuh Tetsuya. Ia mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya dari sisa-sisa susu yang tersisa.

"Oh, baiklah. Caranya dengan melakukan seks—"

"Seijurou-kun!"

"Tadi bilangnya jangan mengajarkan hal-hal aneh?" tanya Seijurou lagi. Ia menatap Tetsuya dengan seringai jahil, "Toh Rouya tidak mengerti yang dimaksud dengan hubungan intim."

Tetsuya menghela nafas, "Ya aku tahu. Tapi ingatlah umur Rouya sekarang."

Sementara itu, Bocah mungil itu hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan bingung. Jadi bagaimana cara membuatnya? pertanyaan itu masih belum terjawab sampai sekarang.

"Ya sudah tak usah dipaksakan. Kata _Okaa-san_ nanti Rouya tahu sendiri 'kan?" bocah mungil itu menatap wajah Okaa-sannya dengan senyum tipis, "Rouya ngga keberatan kalau _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ akan membuatkan adik untuk Rouya. Toh Rouya bisa jadi kakak hehe."

Baik Tetsuya maupun Seijurou terpana begitu melihat buah hati mereka tersenyum tipis seolah-olah dirinya adalah calon kakak di keluarga Akashi. Tetsuya mengusap surai crimson milik Rouya dengan gemas. Ia tersenyum tipis begitu pula yang diusap.

"Jadi? kau masih mau menolak, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi yang masih betah duduk di atas—tak berniat merubah kedudukannya jadi duduk dibawah bersama Tetsuya dan Rouya, "Rouya sudah berharap lho."

Lagi-lagi Seijurou menatapnya dengan tatapan errr... ya sulit diartikan.

"Aku tak yakin kau akan bersikap 'lembut' untuk anak kedua." Tetsuya cemberut lagi—dan itu sungguh menggemaskan di mata Seijurou, "Ingat insiden 3 hari yang lalu? kau membuatku membolos pekerjaan karena kakiku tidak bisa berjalan."

Seijurou hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, "Ups. Saat itu aku lagi emosi, tak sadar kalau aku melampiaskannya pada Tetsuya."

"Tetap saja kan? Dasar Seijurou-kun. Kau selalu melakukan **KDRT** di sini."

"Hanya **KDRT** di ranjang kok."

Lagi-lagi Rouya hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan kedua orang tuanya. Sungguh, tak ada ucapan yang bisa dicerna oleh otak jenius untuk ukuran anak SD. **KDRT** itu apa? ranjang? ranjang itu kue keranjang? terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar dalam dirinya karena tidak mengerti. Uh, sepertinya Rouya harus menanyakan hal ini pada _**Sensei**_ nya.

"Seks itu... apa ya?" gumam Rouya pada diri sendiri—tentunya kedua orang tuanya tidak mendengarnya.

Menjadi anak polos itu memang menderita ya. Ah, tenang saja Rouya. Ada saat dimana kau akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu itu. Kau hanya perlu menunggu. Ya menunggu selama 11 tahun lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

FF pertama tentang Akakuro family XDD semoga menghibur ya~ itung2 sebagai penunggu FF Ranbara :3

Kemunculan OC pertama kali di fandom Kurobas XD untuk melihat seperti apa wujud Rouya (?) dapat dilihat di gambar fanfiksi ini~

Sebelumnya maaf kalau misalkan ada _**typo** _ yang lolos.. contohnya seharusnya ditulis Seijurou malah ditulis Akashi atau sebaliknya. Rikka udah kebiasaan nulis FF Akakuro dengan nama keluarga mereka. Ini pertama kalinya nulis FF dengan nama kecil mereka X"D

Udah Rikka cuma mau ngomong itu aja XD Terima kasih udah mau membaca~

 **Review pls? Sankyu :3** *makan biskuit*


End file.
